The present invention relates to a fruit knife having a handle and a blade.
Fruit knives have been proposed in the art, having handles and blades connected to the handles. Such fruit knives are used for instance, for preparing for human consumption citrus, orange, grapefruits and the like, by separating their peel from their flesh or by cutting the flesh of the fruits. In the known knives the blades are formed as substantially solid members. This has the following disadvantages. The juice produced during movement of the knife through the fruit has a tendency to spurt out of the fruit. In this case, the thus-spurted juice is lost for consumption and, moreover, contaminates the user. In order to avoid substantial spurting of the juice the knife must be moved through the fruit very slowly; however, even in this case the juice spurts out of the fruit. The known fruit knives also do not have means for effective initial piercing of the fruit and collecting the juice produced during cutting of the fruit.